


Share with me the sun

by Nelson_and_murdock



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, love square?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson_and_murdock/pseuds/Nelson_and_murdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry befriends a suspiciously cool stranger, Eddie and Iris realize they've got a problem: they're both jealous. Now, with evidence against "Len's" quality of character mounting, it's getting harder and harder to convince Barry that his new pal isn't quite so cool as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Share with me the sun  
> You forget sometime it's ours  
> Can't you see you're not the only one  
> You're told to lead outside  
> Feel it sulk into your mind  
> Can't you see you're not the only one
> 
> You Carried Us (Share With Me the Sun)-Portugual. the man

It was a perfectly average crime, really. Nothing out of the ordinary (at least not for Central City these days). Just a downtown bank robbery. Nothing strange at all.  
But he knew. Somehow, he always did. And when he sped into his suit and past Cisco and Caitlin (“See you, Speedy Gonzalez!” “Be careful, Barry,”), he couldn’t help but feel a spark of some uncomfortable something in his heartbeat.  
“Ice to see you, Flash,” Snart smirked. “You’re running a little slow today, I nearly got away.”  
Barry skidded to a stop. The faux marble of the Wells Fargo had been frozen slick, pale lines of ice and snow lining the bland office furniture. Snart stood by the counter, his hood up and an insufferable grin on his face. .  
“Well, I do have actual villains to chase, Cold. You know, ones that put up a fight, not just throw out a couple witty one liners.”  
“Ooh, that’s harsh, Flash,” Snart flicked a flutter of snow off his shoulder, and straightened.  
“I’m sorry, did you not expect me to give you the cold shoulder? You’ve been putting me off for a while now.” Flash pouted, “I was starting to think you had given up.”  
Snart opened his mouth as if to respond, hand poised over his gun, but Barry beat him to it. He was there in a second, holding his hand over Snarts.  
“Ah ah ah Cold, there’s no time for that. You have to think fast,” Barry grinned. “What do you want more, the money or your freedom?”  
“Do I get a third option?”  
“Not really, cause, you do realize, it is my job to stop you.”  
“Well,” Snart let out a laugh. “You failed step one, Allen.”  
“Really now, and what, pardon me asking, was step one?”  
The whine of police sirens was growing stronger. The floor of the bank had started to  
melt, pools of dusty water congealing at Barry’s feet. Snart still hadn’t stopped smiling, even as he pulled away, gun aloft.  
“You didn’t keep your enemies close enough,” Cold through a small explosive at the wall as he pushed back from Barry and through the now gaping hole.  
“See you later, Red.”  
And just like that, Barry Allen was alone, feet completely drenched, the police cars bouncing light shows off the back walls of an empty bank.  
“Yeah,” he said. “Catch you later, Cold

…..

Eddie knew Barry has been pushing himself really hard lately, and although he’s not sure what was causing all the extra distress, it was making him and Iris worried. Iris said that Barry has been blowing her off lately, coming up with cheap excuses. Eddie hasn’t known Barry for very long, but even he can see that something’s off. Barry’s shaky now, maybe it's a defect of the coma, but he has dark circles and can barely keep his mind on track now. God even the Chief is worried. He can tell that Joe’s the worst. He looks like he’s two seconds away from throwing Barry over his shoulder and forcing him to talk. 

Eddie sighed. It was bad enough he spent half the day concerned with Iris (being a reporter wasn’t exactly cut-and-dry in Central City) without the other half being consumed with worries over Barry. He didn’t need this. He had cases to solve.  
Speaking of which--Eddie slurped down the remains of a cold coffee and reached over his desk for the topmost manila folder in a seemingly endless stack of manila folders. Couldn’t this city rest for one goddamned day? Pushing reluctantly out of his chair, he headed up the station stairs towards the lab.  
“Barry,” he called ahead once he was within earshot of the door. “Barry, I’ve got--”  
There. Sounds. Coming from inside.  
Was that....laughter? Unfamiliar laughter, loud and pressing, mingling with Barry’s familiar voice. Eddie paused, an unnerving feeling in his chest and his hand over the door handle.  
“....get it? How do nerves communicate? Cellular phones. Because they’re neurons, right? They’re cells--”  
“Hey, Bar, I’ve got a new case for you.” Eddie bit any apprehension and banged his way into the lab (maybe a bit too loudly), interrupting Barry mid-sentence. The laughter halted. Eddie did the same. “Unless you’re busy…?”  
Barry had his feet propped up his desk, sneakers bumping up against a rack of empty beakers and....a man. A strange man. Who had a hand on Barry’s knee.  
“Oh!” There was a brief scramble as Barry jerked upright, brushing off his jacket and swiveling around in his chair to fix Eddie with a nervous grin. “Hey, Eddie! C’mon in. I was just--”  
“Visitors have to check in at the front desk,” Eddie said, a bit more curt than he had intended. He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the man in Barry’s lab. “That means you, Mister…”  
“This is--” Barry glanced at the man for a fraction of a second too long. “Len. He’s a friend.”  
With a smirk, the stranger pushed off the desk and swaggered over to Eddie, extending a hand (and a wink).  
“Nice to meet you, Eddie.”  
There it was again. That irk, that irritating scratch at the back of his head that made him stare down at Len’s hand and narrow his eyes and immediately dislike him.  
“Do you know where the front desk is, Len?” He bit out the name. “Or should I show you the way?”  
“It’s fine, Eddie, I already checked him in,” Barry reached forward and plucked the folder out of Eddie’s hand, seeming not to notice (or choosing not the notice) the sudden frigid air in the room. “What’s this? Homicide?”  
“Cold case,” Eddie replied. Barry jumped, the file tumbling out of his hand.  
“Geez,” he laughed nervously, face a bit red. “Sorry, don’t know what hit me.”  
“No worries.” Eddie reached down to grab the file, but was beat there. Len grinned. He ripped the folder from the ground and bounced up, hitting Eddie “accidently” on the way. Handing the folder to Barry he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
“There you go,” Leonard smirked, pushing the folder into Barry’s open hands. “You’ve been so klutzy lately Bar. Its a wonder you get anything done without me.”

Barry smiled shyly and giggled. Giggled. What the Hell.

“It truly is one of the great mysteries, isn't it. But, you know, I did survive my whole life so far without you.” Barry rolled his shoulders, knocking them against Leonard’s. “But maybe that’s just my luck.”

“Ahem.” Eddie interrupted, ignoring the fact that Barry looked like he just remembered he was there. “You guys need a moment, I can come back later.”

Leonard glared at him. “No. I was just leaving.” He smiled sweetly at Barry, squeezing his shoulders as he unhooked his arm. “I’ll see you later.”

He bumped Eddie’s shoulders harshly on his way for the door, sending him a little smirk as he stumbled. Right as he got his hand on the doorknob, Barry called out to him.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it Barry,” Leonard said softly. “Not for anything.”

Tomorrow? Eddie scrambled for a moment. What was tomorrow? 

“Uh, Bar,” he said, Len still not out the door. “Dinner tomorrow. With Iris. Remember? That nice place downtown?”

For a moment, Barry looked suspicious, like he knew what Eddie was doing (whatever Eddie was doing--he’d lost track). But then--

“It’s fine. I can fit in both. It’s my day off.” 

With a grimace Eddie turned his eyes towards his feet, he could feel Leonard burning holes into the back of his head.

“Sounds great Bar.” Len said all faux cheer, “Well I’ve got to run, catch you later.”

Then he was gone, out the door before Eddie could reply. Barry dropped the folder on his desk, and slumped back in his chair. 

“So,” he cleared his throat. “Homicide?” 

“Where’d you meet him?” Eddie replied, perhaps a bit quicker than he intended to. Barry frowned, reaching out to fiddle with a stray empty beaker on his desk. 

“Who, Len?” he looked suddenly shifty. “Uh, you know. Um...karaoke night. With Caitlin. She likes to go and she drags me with her and, y’know, it can be fun sometimes, so…” 

He smiled. (Did he not remember he was talking to a detective?) 

“Cool,” Eddie said shortly. “Karaoke night."

Wait ‘til Iris hears about this.


	2. Caught Blue Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds out about “Len”, and is less than pleased. Eddie wonders where she learned to throw that hard. Leonard thinks they’re all a bit crazy. Barry just wants to get some work done in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never be, be what you see inside  
> You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified  
> You say that you are close, is close the closest star?  
> You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far
> 
> "Fake you out"  
> -Twenty one pilots

Iris was at her desk when Eddie called, halfway through a remarkably good sandwich. When she saw Eddie’s face pop up on her phone she wiped her mouth and smiled, answering it with a happy hello. 

“Eddie! Good to hear your voice!” 

“Iris, we have a situation,” Eddie replied on the other end. He sounded...upset. “I may have made a mistake, or wait, not exactly a mistake...Just a, change of plans.” 

Iris frowned. She pushed her sandwich wrapper into the trash can, and sat up a little straighter. She wasn’t worried, she told herself. Well, not too worried.

“O...kay, Eddie. You want to clue me in here?” 

“I, uh.” On the other end of the line Eddie sighed, “I might’ve gotten jeaousandtoldbarrywehadplans...You know, just a little white lie, thats okay? Right?”

Iris was speechless. This, she decided, was not worth a lost sandwich. 

“Oh my god, Eddie, we’ve talked about this! You’re a mess, I swear to god,” she laughed. 

“You wouldn’t have been any better, I know it. And you didn’t even see them! He was all over Barry! He even shoved me!” Eddie huffed, “He kept glaring at me, it was awful. He’s not anywhere near good enough for Barry.”

“Wait a minute,” Iris leaned forward in her chair. “He was actually with someone else? This wasn’t just you projecting your weird protectiveness all over the place? Eddie, why didn’t you open with that?” 

She realized, offhandedly, that she was shouting. Her nearest co-worker coughed uncomfortably from behind his desk, and pointedly looked away. Iris didn’t pay him any mind. 

“See? I told you you’d be worse!” If he hadn’t sounded so frustrated, Iris would have sworn he was gloating. “This is a serious issue, Iris.”

Iris didn’t want to be petty, but there was no mistaking the clench in her chest. She coughed.

“Well, who was it? What was this guys name?” She wanted to uncover as much dirt on him as possible before she came to the station to see for herself.

“Barry said his name was Leonard, no last name. And he kept calling him Len!” Eddie sounded disgusted, “The jerk was glowing under Barry’s attention.”

Iris swiveled in her chair, legs swinging. Leonard...well, it was a common enough name, albeit a little old-fashioned. This would require some digging. 

“I’ll search the newspaper databases,” she tucked her phone under her ear, nails already scrambling at her keyboard. “See if anything pops up.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll try police databases. God, what if he’s some criminal? Oh, geez, Iris, what if--”

“Eddie, calm down. We don’t know anything for sure yet. I mean, he could just be like, a pizza man, or an accountant, right?”

Eddie snorts on the other end. 

“Yeah, he was not an accountant.” There was muffled clacking through the speakers. Iris pulled up her database, the knot in her chest growing ever so slightly. 

She tried Leonard first. Nothing. Well, nothing in the last twenty years (a few golf tournaments, a lost dog ad, a murder from the 90s. Nothing relevant). Then Len. Even less. Iris frowned, worry eating holes in her nerves. Eddie was right, she thought miserably. I am worse. 

“Oh, no,” Eddie’s voice came harsh through the phone, jerking Iris out of her thoughts. She fumbled with it for a moment, switching it to her other ear and spinning from her computer, heart pounding.   
“What? Eddie, what is it? Is it bad?”

“Iris,” Eddie replied. “He’s Leonard Snart.”

Iris froze. The knot had reached her throat, and it took her a full thirty seconds to swallow it down again, her hands cold. 

“He’s Captain Cold.”

….

Iris was worried, she was worried and maybe the tiniest bit jealous. She felt awful because this wasn’t the first time she’d felt like this. 

Then again, this time she had someone to vent to. It was nice. Eddie was a good sounding board, and god only knew Iris liked to vent. Usually, she and Barry shared a communal rant session over over-priced lattes at Jitters, but...well, she couldn’t exactly talk to Barry about this. Not yet, at least.

So instead, Iris barreled into the police station, carrying takeout Italian and a panicked expression. She dropped the styrofoam box onto Eddie’s already crowded desk. 

“Talk,” she said, dropping herself into a nearby chair. 

Eddie pushed several empty coffee cups to the side. He looked frazzled, worried. She suspected she looked much the same. 

“Well, I’m not one hundred percent,” he started. Iris held out her hand. 

“Picture.”

He rummaged around his desk for a moment, finally pulling a slightly rumpled printer page from a nearby manila folder. Iris plucked it from his hands, suddenly nervous.

“His name is Leonard Snart. He’s involved in...well, just about everything. Bank robberies, assault, gang related crimes, you name it. Got a gun. It--”

“Makes cold,” Iris filled in, flattening the paper on her knee. “Freezes people. It’s a little trite, don’t you think?”

The photo was small, and vague. The man looked out at her from under a thick hood, dark goggles shading most of his face. It was fuzzy, taken from some gas station security cam, but Iris could make out the smug smirk, the confident angle of his shoulders. She already didn’t like him.

“So this is Captain Cold,” Iris said, handing the paper back, and pausing to squeeze Eddie’s hand. “He looks like a dick.”

Eddie laughed. It was a pleasant break from his recent anxious mood. 

"Trust me, he is.” Eddie scowled at the paper, “I just don’t understand how someone like that could get so close to Barry. I mean they honestly seemed happy when I saw them, but its probably just a trick, right?”

Iris almost wished it wasn’t a trick, but she knows Barry’s history on friends, on liars. People are attracted to his cheer and his glowing smile. But that doesn’t mean they’re attracted to him for good reasons. Its why Barry never had many friends in highschool, it's why he’s still so lonely.

“Right.” Iris sighed, “I feel like we’re doing something wrong, but I just want to protect him, you know?”

Eddie smiled knowingly, “I know exactly what you mean, but in this case its for his own goo-”

He cut off to glare at something behind Iris. Turning around, Iris gasped. 

“Oh my god,” she hissed. “It’s him.”

….

Leonard Snart had stopped for coffee. It wasn’t something he often did, for anyone (something told him his sister would laugh in his face if he ever tried to bring coffee in for the Rogues--it just wasn’t something supervillains did). 

And yet, here he was. In civilian clothes. Holding two coffees on the steps of Central City’s police station like any other millennial passerby. Well, one coffee. He refused to believe that the sugar-infused, caramel-chocolate whatever in his left hand qualified as anything but superpowered caffeine. 

Boy, he had it bad. All this, for someone he wasn’t even supposed to like? Lisa would have a field day if she found out. 

Heading up the stairs, Snart desperately wished he had his gun on him. Not that he couldn’t take fifty or so on-duty cops if he wanted to, it’s just...the place made him nervous. He was a wanted man, after all.

Nevertheless, Snart let himself fall back into his usual confident walk, brushing past the doors and making for the station stairs without making eye contact for too long. Like he fit in. Like he wasn’t actually a criminal mastermind. Like he wasn’t secretly visiting very likely the only person who could (and would) actually stop him from blowing this whole stupid station to the ground in a heartbeat and--

“Hey!” 

Snart froze. Oh man this could end badly (and he only wanted to have coffee, just one coffee with a cute forensic scientist was that too much to ask?). Had someone recognized him? Maybe, he thought, maybe he should speed up. Yeah. Maybe they weren’t talking to him.

He pushed his way up the stairs, elbowing a sour-faced policewoman as he went, knocking a stack of folders out of another’s arm. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” He’d reached the upstairs, which was (thankfully) devoid of cops. Except--

“Ow!” Something heavy and sharp smacked him in the shoulder, nearly sending his cargo sprawling wetly across the hall floor. “What the hell?”

Behind him stood a very beautiful and very angry looking woman. A woman wearing only one high-heeled shoe. A woman who was currently advancing on him at a decidedly dangerous speed. 

This was not going to be an easy day for Leonard Snart.

…

“I’m gonna throw my shoe at him.”

“You’re gonna what?”

“Throw my shoe, Eddie. I don’t get a gun like you and Dad.”

“Iris, we don’t even know for sure that it’s him.”

But Iris was already gone. With an anxious sigh, Eddie pushed after her, shoving aside any paperwork or hopes of a stress-free afternoon. 

By the time he caught up, however, she had already cornered Snart, face a little redder than usual. And, Eddie noted (and couldn’t help grinning a bit over), missing one shoe. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here, ‘Captain Cold’,” she snapped. 

Leonard's face could only be described as hand in the cookie jar, his face a model figure of shame.

"Now little lady," he grimaced at the sheer power in her glare. "I have to say I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Pretty sure you do," She said confidentially as she slipped back on her pump. She looked up at him and grinned, a cruel little thing. 

Eddie finally made his way to where they were facing off.

"What she said, we know your game Snart." 

"Oh really now," Leonard smiled. "And what are you two going to do about it?"

Iris blinked and looked back at Eddie, thy really hadn't thought this part through. They came to a conclusion. 

"Stay away from Barry Allen."

Snarts expression went from cocky to peeved in a second flat. "Excuse me?"

Eddie wrapped his arm around Iris's shoulders, "He deserves more than you. He's a good person, and he-"

"Deserves the two of you?" 

An uncomfortable pause. Eddie’s hand tightened on Iris’ shoulder. Iris licked her lips, brow furrowed. 

“Yes,” she said, finally. “I’ve known him all my life.”

Snart raised an eyebrow. Flicked his eyes towards Eddie. 

“And you? Were you all childhood pals, or something sickening like that?”

But Eddie didn’t have a chance to answer. Barry had appeared at his door, looking a little peeved. 

“You guys...want to come in and say hi, or anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that we're so irregular with the updates, and I can't promise we will but we will try to get the next chapter out quickly.
> 
> Also, did you guys see the DC Legends trailer? Because what the hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-done piece by two people and so far we aren't really sure where we're going with this. Hopfully it will be updated somewhat regularily, please bare with us.
> 
> Comment and we'll take what you say in mind.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
